The Witch and the Knight
by deannesrage
Summary: Alucard gets out of control and Integra is forced to fight him. And since it’s useless she flees to seek a solution in an AU.Hellsing X Code Geass crossover
1. Prelude

**Prologue**

The Man and the monster fought with great effort. The man - to kill and survive, the monster – to play gentle so his new toy won't break. However, the blond hair of the Knight was already soaked in blood, as well as the garments. Everything was falling apart. She was already dead, it was just a matter of time.

And then it happened – the portal opened, taking away the blood soaked figure. The monster stared dazzled…And it was gone. His toy took its leave.

Slowly restoring his human form, the one left behind examine the pentagram. It was simple and easy to do even if you don't know much about its originals. It was an escape-route, appearing once in a lifetime, a door to another world, alternative universe.

Maybe his old Mistress was far better than he believed. Discovering this and using it to the best advantage was a very good work for a mere mortal even if the Hellsing blood runs through her veins. Arranging this now, when this portal is possible was going to give her 76 years to prepare for their next meeting and he was going to look forward to it. And so the world was left to the monster, once cherished as a saviour, the one who exterminates the monster even if he's one...

**Chapter one: The Witch of Britannia**

_Area 16, Holy Empire of Britannia, May 2nd, 2005, a.t.b. _

"My Knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, what are you hiding?" asked the purple headed woman as the 25 years old dark-haired Knight finished the report.

Princess Cornelia was good at sensing trouble, noticed he. Even if he knew that it wasn't necessary to tell her this he couldn't keep it once he's asked.

"Your Highness, news from the Carpathians arrived a while ago. Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing had died during a terrorist attack."

The Princess looked at him, as if she was making sure that he's not joking. "That's...Not possible" said she at once. "Let them check better. I know that woman; she's too good to be dead."

"Her Knightmare was destroyed. None of her comrades survived. The ones whose bodies were found were impaled! Headless, bloody and barbaric." continued Guilford. "That's what the report says."

Something in Cornelia broke. "Are you sure about this?"

"Judging by the reports there is no possibility for Sir Hellsing to survive that much damage on the frame. She's dead. The funeral is to be held at her family's cemetery, in Old London's outskirts in a week."

"I'll attend." said the Princess without hesitation. „Make all the necessary preparation for my leave. I believe that Area 16 shouldn't collapse without my presence. "

"Yes, Your Highness. If you will excuse me I'll go take care of these matters."Guilford asked if it was alright to take his leave.

The princess didn't answer. In fact she was silently crying. Britannian Princesses don't cry in public. Or at least that was said in the rumours. Very untrue, even the 2nd Princess Cornelia la Britannia cries from time to time. Fighting on the battlefield, by your army, by the side of your Knight was one thing. Commanding armies was easy, or at least it was easier than being just the next human losing a precious friend.

"Integral was a close friend of mine" explained Cornelia "We both attended the Royal Academy of War craft. In fact she was my senior by two years. By the time we were close she graduated and went to the Battlefield. We haven't seen each other in a while, but she's one of the people I admire."

"Do you need something of me, Your Highness?" asked the man "How can I be of service?"

"I need comfort. Something to hold on to." declared the Princess."And all that is left to hold is you. The one she recommended after she refused to become _my_ Knight." there was no pity in her voice. Just lack of hope.


	2. Prelude, Second Arc

**Chapter 2 The Knight**

Integra felt the loss of blood as something distant. Her body was motionless down there. She could see it now – she was out of it. The portal worked, but all it granted her was the shame to escape the battlefield like a traitor. She has betrayed her vows. And now she was going to be dead traitor. In the end she could still remember the worlds of the vampire "Are you so eager to die?" When she fought him she was. Now she was eager to return and live so she can face him again and do her duty. Kill the monster. "Only humans kill monsters." were his words directed at that catholic priest long time ago. Was that right or that was a lie to justify the murder? She had no idea. Even the witchery of Abraham's books has its limits. And so, she was leaving the world. So the human didn't kill the monster.

And then something appeared. The distant sky, colour in the colours of the sunset didn't mean much to Integra. Maybe it was Heaven, maybe Hell…

_"You have a strong will to live." said a distant voice, slightly resembling a young male "I'm here to offer you a contract. If you grant my wish I can give you the power to survive. __To live on."_

"Why?" asked she "Why am I to believe you?"

_"I'm offering you a contract. You accept and you live in the world of humans. You deny and you're following your destiny - to die." repeated the boy._

"Will I ever go back?" asked she suddenly "Will I go back to defeat Alucard?"

_"I'm of this world and not of yours. The power I can give you is to survive in this world__. I can't grant the power to change worlds." answered the boy after a short pause "So hurry!"_

" I accept."

She moved and yet did not. Something was changing, but the Integra wasn't aware, exactly what is it. And then the pain returned, followed by the regret. And she was consciousness less again.

* * *

The young blond-haired man stood by the bed puzzled. The woman who popped out of nowhere in the garden of his Villa was going to live or at least that said the doctor. A major success of the Britannia medicine, believed he. Schneizel, the 2nd Prince wasn't quite sure about this. He's rather claim that it's a miracle. So he took his time examining the woman. Once cleaned of the blood and with tended injuries she looked quite better than the bloody mass of meat he found. And he was able to tell, who she is. Integral Hellsing was one of his sisters' friends and current General-Commander of the East Europe campaign.

Somebody knocked on the door twice and entered the room after asking politely if it's ok. The young maid brought in some refreshments and left in silence. Schneizel gave her the warmest smile he could when he dismissed her. Her hair colour was strange. That was the first maid with strawberry-blond hair he was seeing. And she didn't sound like much of maid, rather military. Using security officers, dressed as maids wasn't uncommon at the palace. However he didn't approve. Being a womanizer he didn't take the idea of distracting most of the personnel. One can live without a maid or two, but getting rid of the security shouldn't be that easy.

"Sleep well." wished he as he left the room.

* * *

Carpathians, 30th April

The routine training of the invaders. The Count smiled with delight, watching the Knightmares fall. Mostly 5th generation, a single one was a 6th generation. It had to be the commander's, the Britannia military had that habit of supplying the best technology only to selected few. Trapping the frames and cutting off the power supply was making the fight almost equal.

"We've taken care of the frames, sir" reported one of his man "3 of the pilots are dead, 4 captured."

"Then lets do what has to be done." grinned the Count "Let's show these bastards where are they and who are they fighting!"

Some of him man were horrified by his ideas of "showing", but none dared to object. After all he was Vladislav Dracula, one known for his brutality.

"A woman?" asked the man as he reached the place where the last Knightmare had stopped. His man had already taken the pilot of the cabin.

"Seems so." an unsure solider answered.

So the latest model Knightmare was piloted by a woman. That was getting interesting. Was it possible that they've actually captured the so-called "Iron Maiden"? He kneeled to check for prove. There was none.

"I want all the data of the Knightmares downloaded. Get anything that can be extracted and the frames are to be completely destroyed. The surviving pilots are to be impaled as a greeting for Britannia. We're taking only the woman as a hostage. Make sure that her Knightmare is properly destroyed." grinned he "We don't want to have Britannia search too hard."


End file.
